


Zip Up

by banora_red



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Bit of nudity, Fluff, Jae is a loser, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-07 04:22:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17358869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banora_red/pseuds/banora_red
Summary: Jae loses his game and who's to blame? You and your kisses.





	Zip Up

Jae sucks at games, royally. Jae also looks irresistable in his hoodies and you have this uncontrollable urge to kiss him every time he wears one. So, when he lost at that one game he claims to be "good" at, he blames you.  
  
It's a problem, he says, and he found a brilliant solution.  
  
"Woman, this gotta stop." He seems very serious.  
  
"I know you like it very much when I wear my hoodies. I personally wear them for my own comfort. I'll admit that sometimes, I wear them deliberately so I could get your lovely kisses-" his cheeks look fuller in pink, "-but that is not the point!"  
  
"You don't want my kisses.." you made it sound as sad as possible.  
  
"No. I mean, I want you to respect my personal space. I have nothing against your hoodie-smoochie tendency, trust me babe."  
  
"Really-"  
  
"So I got this!" He's holding what looks like a normal Day6 hoodie.  
  
"Uh-uh, you thought it's normal didn't you? Just a sec." He puts it on and zips it all the way up to the hood.  
  
"Genius right?" _Zip down_. "Every time you cross the line, I can do this." _Zip up and down_. "What do you think?" _Zip up_. "Man, I gotta thank whoever made this merch."  
  
"Is that so? I think I saw Dowoon earlier. He was wearing a hoodie. Maybe he'll want my kisses instead." You said sulkily as you walked to the door, pretending to leave.  
  
"What?!" **_Zip down_** \- the zipper got stuck. He fumbled and huffed but it didn't give in. You discreetly took a video. "Don't you dare move, woman! Stay where you are! Ahh!"  
  
"Dowoon-ah!" You playfully called.  
  
"That's it, come here you-"  
  
You dropped your phone in shock.  
  
He accidentally took his shirt off along with the damned hoodie. You knew this already but god, that is a long torso. That mole on his side is calling for a kiss-  


  
  
  
"Why did you call.. do you need something.." by the door, it came and went like the wind.

 

 

  
"Wanna hear a good news? I think I'm over hoodies now."

 

  
  
_Later that day_

**Recording**

**01:47:06**

_What's this?_

**Stop**

**Play**

_**"Don't you dare move, woman! Stay where you are! Ahh!"** _

_**"Dowoon-ah!"** _

_**"That's it! Come here you-"** _

_..._

**_screen goes black_ **

_**.."-over hoodies now.."** _

_**"Gods, help me.."** _

**_strange noises_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry Dowoon... So.. who picked up the phone?


End file.
